Non-motorized foot board scooters are known in the art. These scooters generally include a front wheel aligned with a back wheel, with each of the wheels being attached to a frame. The frame generally comprises a flat surface located between the two wheels for the rider to stand on and a steering assembly rising vertically from the front or leading end of the frame. The steering assembly is attached at one end to the front wheel for front wheel steering of the scooter and terminates at the other end in handle bars for the rider to use to steer the scooter. Forward movement of these non-motorized foot board scooters is normally achieved by the rider taking one foot off the flat surface and pushing against the ground with the foot removed from the flat surface to begin forward movement of the scooter. In order to negotiate turns on the typical scooter the rider turns the front wheel while leaning into the turn such that the front and rear wheels track along an arc in the usual manner. The turning style of the typical scooter is similar to that of riding a bicycle, for example.
While enjoyable to ride, the typical scooter design merely provides the same predictable cornering experience that is well known in the art. Accordingly, there exists a demand for a scooter that provides a new and exciting cornering sensation that enhances the rider's enjoyment in riding the scooter.